Emma Alonso
She started out as a new witch in town, she also a was a new student at Iridium high , she is very bright and smart and has her best friend (Andi Cruz) by her side, as well as her guardian (Lily), but she does have to face a fellow witch enemy (Maddie Van Pelt). portrayed by Paola Andino. Personality She is a cheerful glittery kind girl who loves to be very nice no matter what the situation. She is considered a goody two shoes by her peers. She is very intelligent but tends to act loosely during stressful situations. Mid-way during season 4, she starts acting more aggressively towards people around her, as well as being rude, selfish, and lying. As well as being pompous about her magical abilities as the chosen one. Towards the end of season 4, she feels redemptions for her actions and turns back to her old sweet self. Appearance She has long darkish brown hair with brown eye's. She has olive skin and for her school uniform, wears an orange t-shirt with a preppy skirt with royal blue cardigan with Iridium's Highs logo in the side, and the same glittery shoes that she wore since Season 1. She has brown eyes and long brown hair with pink lipstick. In Season 2 for her casual outfit, she wore a purple jean jacket and a zig-zag patterned dress, with black high hills. She wore a butterfly bracelet and a yellow beaded necklace.She had pink nails. She used to have long straight hair from season 1-2, but starts to have curley-like sides for season 3-4. Information She was just a normal teenager who found out that she is a witch in Discovery. Since she found out she was a witch she been getting in a lot of trouble and pressure because she is dating Daniel and because witches, especially The chosen one, are not allowed to date humans or else their powers would be revoked. Also, since she is the chosen one many other witches and wizards yearned for her power to take over the realm. Her are some photos of Emma information...... Tài liệu Xem t lưu 4.png Tài liệu Xem trước Cha lưu.png Tài liệu Xem lưu 5.png The big chill.png Relationship 'Daniel Miller (Ex-Romance) ' Main Article: Emaniel (Ex boyfriend) They used to date by the end of season 1-3, but stayed good friends. By the end of season 4, Daniel goes back to his life in the Everglades and no longer remembers her, while she still retains memories of their time toegther humb|300px|link=File:Daniel_discovery.png 'Jax Novoa (Romance)' Main Article: Jemma '' '(Ex boyfriend) they had a relationship at first in the episode about the wizard but ended at emma vs. emma. Andi Cruz' '(Best Friend) ''' ''Main Article: Emand'' '(Best friend)' she is a kind friend to emma but got into fights, like when Emma sent Phillip back into the game. They still stayed as best friends and had each others back ' '' ''' '' Maddie Van Pelt (Frenemy) Main Article: Emdie '' '(Frenemy)in the first season they were real enemies but the second when maddie dated diego she changed. Diego Rueda' '(Friend) Main Article: Emgo '' '(Friend) Diego an her are just Aquaintance. Katie Rice (Friend) Main Article: Emtie '' '(Acquaintance)' they are just regular friends. 'Sophie Johnson (Friend) Main Article: Soma '' '(Acquaintance) they are just regular friends like Katie. Francisco Alonso (Father) Main Article: Emncisco '' '(Father)' he is her principal and father who care's very much for her wellbeing. 'Maria Alonso (Mother)' ''Main Article: Emmaria '' '(Mother)She is Emma's mother who died due to a illness when Emma turned 3 years old. Tony Myers (Good Friend) Main Article: Emmy '' '(Admire) '''she appreciates how much Tony has helped her and kept her secret, She used love him but stayed good friends Clone (Emma's clone) Main Article: Emone '' '(Is a clone) 'is Emmas evil clone ' do you think Daniel and Emma will get back together or not? Do you think they going to get back together Do you think they not going to get back together Emma and Daniel start having feelings for each other from the very first episode to the last episode of season 1. Even though Daniel finds out that Emma has her powers he still likes her for who she is with or without powers. In the last episode The Chosen One Emma and Daniel have their first kiss and become a couple at the end of the episode ''' do you think Jax and Emma will get back together or not? Do you think they going to get back together Do you think they not going to get back together Abilities and Powers '''Telekinesis- Emma can move things with her mind. In Discovery, she opened the fridge without touching it. Levitation- Emma was also able to levitate Maddie's drink with her mind. Telekinesis Emma, using her power of telekinesis. Photokinesis - Emma lit up a lamp even though it wasn't plugged in yet. Animal Transformation- In The Big Rescue she cast a spell turning Andi into a goat. Shapeshifting- In stormageddon she turned herself into Maddie Van Pelt in the game truth or dare but the magic version. Spell Casting- She could cast spells because witches spells and is the most powerful magic yet. she could conjure things as well Teleportation- Emma can use Telepor-transportation. In The Big Rescue, she teleported into the pool. In Magic Fight Club, she teleports Andi into the pool. Later on in Season 1, Emma learns to teleport without spells. She also teleports Daniel into the pool, but mostly her teleportation spells seem to transport people to the pool in season 1 and season 2. She teleports the Witches' Council into the pool in Runaway Witch. She teleports Philip out of the video game in Beach Birthday Bash and back into the video game in Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree. Conjuration- Emma can conjure objects/animals out of nothing. When she first encountered Daniel he gave her butterflies in her stomach, and then a swarm of butterflies appeared out of nowhere. And again when she is nervous about her first day a butterfly appeared next to her backpack. So it is apparent that this ability is triggered by emotion. Trivia *Her signature gesture is waving her hand up and down and then pointing her index finger at the thing she is using magic on. *She doesn't hate anything. *She has a star shaped birthmark on her foot. *She is the Chosen One. *She loves tulips. *She loves smiles. *She doesn't like to lie (sometimes) *She loves glitter. *She loves to scrapbook. *She lives with her dad. *Her nickname is "Glitter Queen". *Her favorite quote is "Smiles are contagious. *Her best friend is Andi. *Emma has a magical living book called The Hexoren. *She can levitate things with her mind. *She can turn humans into animals. *She was dating Daniel for season 1-3, but ends up dating Jax. Gallery Videos